Six First Kisses of Ron and Hermione
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This chronicles six different ways Ron and Hermione could have had their first kiss, including the version in the book (from Ron's POV) and the version from the movie (from Hermione's POV). Happy reading!
1. 6th Year Christmas Mistletoe

**6th Year Christmas Mistletoe**

It was another holiday at the Weasley Burrow. The family, as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, were there together for the holiday. However, there was an air of gloom about the place…and not just because of the escalating tension in an imminent wizarding war. That year, Ron Weasley had begun dating classmate Lavender Brown. Their snogging sessions had hurt his friend Hermione Granger deeply. It was clear that she was jealous, and it was clear that she and Ron both had feelings for each other - to everyone except themselves. As a result, Ron and Hermione refused to acknowledge one another. It made everything awkward: mealtimes, moments by the fire, etc.

It got so bad that finally, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys could stand it no longer. One morning, they took the opportunity of Ron and Hermione both sleeping in to kibitz at the table.

"This has to stop." Harry said, voicing everyone's feelings.

"Yeah, but it won't mate," Fred said gloomily. "I bet you they won't make up for the rest of the holiday. Why, I bet it will take a bloody war for them to realize they fancy each other." The musings were meant to be casual observations, but Harry, suddenly hit with a flash of inspiration, pounced.

"I'll take that bet," he challenged, fishing for his pouch. "How much?"

Fred, who looked momentarily taken aback, recovered. His eyes gleamed. "10 sickles!" he countered. Harry slammed the money down on the table.

"You're on!" he growled. There were hoots and "Yeah Potter!"s exchanged. Fred, always the opportunistic one when it came to making a profit, turned to the others. "Who's next?"

"Oh, you know I want in on this!" Bill, the eldest, crowed. He quickly matched Harry's 10. George was right on his heels, besting them both with 15 sickles. Charlie, who was running low on change, contributed a heap of Bronze Knuts. Ginny chipped in 2 whole Galleons. Even Mr. Weasley chipped in, adding a gold coin of his own. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.

"Arthur!" she shrieked. "You're betting on our own son?!"

"Molly, this has to happen sometime," Arthur replied, with a gravity that did not match the madness of it all. Fred counted up all the money. "Alright, that's 3 Galleons, 35 Sickles and 40 Knuts" he tabulated.

"Hang on," said Ginny. "What are the terms of the bet?"

"Well, I bet that Ron and Hermione won't get in touch with their feelings by the end of the holiday," Bill offered.

"Fine! Then the rest of us bet they will!" Harry shot back. "What say you?" he asked the others. Everyone agreed. It was Bill versus the rest of the family. As the group split to begin the day, Fred was in for another surprise when his mother slipped him a single Galleon, joining their side.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry and the others to hatch a plan. They wanted to win this bet, even if it meant showing up Bill in the short term…yet giving them peace in the long term. They determined that for Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings, they would have to get them alone ("and they have to snog!" Ginny added that last part). That meant setting a trap. Harry and the twins sprang it one day after lunch, in which Hermione had left in a huff after Ron had accidentally kicked her from under the table with his foot. Barely audible to the others, Ron was heard mumbling, "This would be so over if I only had love potion…" Behind copies of Quidditch Weekly, Harry, Fred and George exchanged grins. They were going to play a trick on Ron.

"Ron," asked Fred. "Would you like George's and my love potion?" Ron jumped, as if he had just been burned.

"Yours?" he retorted almost accusingly, yet trying to sound condescending and playing dumb. He ended up just sounding nervous. "Why would I want your love potion?"

"Alright," responded George, feigning feeling put out. "The deal's off. Would you like them, Harry?"

"I wouldn't deprive you of the honor!" laughed Harry, barely able to hold it together.

"It is a great honor," mused Fred. "But George and I have plenty in stock at the shop. Perhaps Bill would like some for…"

"I'm sorry I was rude," Ron interrupted hastily. "How much love potion have you, and when could I have it?" Harry had to pretend to tie his shoe to hide his triumphant smile. They had him now. Fred could sense how desperate his brother sounded. To further mess with Ron's mind, he took a long time in answering, pretending to look the youngest Weasley boy up and down.

"Hmm…I have…6 bottles and you can have them this evening."

"6 whole bottles!" Ron chirped. "Just let her wait…what a sight I'll be!" And he scampered off. The boys relayed the success of the first phase to the others, minus Bill. Ginny looked ecstatic and ran off to complete Phase 2: trap Hermione.

* * *

That evening, Ron came downstairs into the sitting room to collect the love potion from Fred as he had been instructed. The room was deserted, but Ron spied the bottles sitting mysteriously in the doorway. Now why the bloody hell did he leave them way over here? he thought. He was just stooping down to pick up the bottles when Hermione appeared in the same doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Ron yelped and almost dropped the bottles as he tried to hide them behind his back. "None of your business!" he shot back, angry at being startled by her, of all people.

"Well, I'm here to meet Ginny for some studying, but seeing as she isn't here and you are…"

"Now!" yelled a voice. Suddenly, shouts of spells could be heard and a barred cage appeared out of thin air, trapping Ron and Hermione in the archway of the door. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys materialized from behind couches, love seats and even the Invisibility Cloak soon after. Hermione instinctively reached for her wand.

"Don't bother!" Ginny called, and she and Harry triumphantly wagged hers and Ron's wands, which they had nicked earlier, in their faces.

"Harry James Potter, you let us out right this minute!" Hermione shrieked. "I don't know what you're playing at, but…"

"Oh, would you look at that!" George interrupted, obviously amused at something above them. Hermione looked up. There growing magically in the doorframe was a sprig of mistletoe. She looked from it to Ron and started to protest loudly, but Harry pretended not to hear her.

"Who's ready to party with some Quidditch?" he hollered. The rest of the Weasleys roared in approval and stampeded out the door, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

Hermione paced, trying to find a way out. Ron just stood there, staring at her.

"Don't you even care that we're stuck in here?!" Hermione shouted at him. "I bet if you were trapped in here with Lavender, you'd be snogging her face off, you wouldn't mind a bit-"

"Yeah, I would mind," Ron responded quietly. Hermione turned to stare at him. She finally averted her eyes. "What was that you hid when I came in?"

Ron turned beet red before finally admitting guiltily, "Love potion." Hermione let out a shaky, derisive laugh. "LOVE POTION?! Oh, that's so rich, Ronald!" She gasped as another thought came to her. "It's for Lavender, isn't it? She's tossed you and you're trying to win her back!" Then, her mockery turned to disgust. "You're doing something illegal Ron! Corrupting a girl like that…"

"It's not for Lavender; I bloody well got it for you!" Ron roared. He clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

Hermione was speechless. On the one hand, she should have felt enraged that Ron would dare to try and use her like that. On the other hand, she thought it almost adorable that Ron would go to such lengths for her. She shook her head. Didn't he know she was mad for him?

Her gaze found the mistletoe again. Her jaw set. She didn't know if Ron was telling the truth about her or Lavender or not, but she didn't want to wait to find out. This was a chance to stake her claim, as it were, on a man she had loved since she was at least thirteen years old.

Hermione reached Ron in one stride, grabbed his face and crashed his mouth down upon hers. Her lips dug into his, her arms snaked around his neck and her hands played in his red hair. She kissed him roughly, wanting to convey all her bottled up feelings to him. Finally, after one last feverish dance across his lips, Hermione broke away with a small "pop!" Ron looked stunned until his face broke into an almost insane grin.

"Bloody hell!" he cried and he pulled her back to him, returning the kiss feverishly. Hermione gave a tiny gasp/whimper as his mouth solidified its hold against hers. They backed into the side of the doorframe, holding each other and snogging intensely. Hermione nearly collapsed from the sensation of Ron returning her affection, her kiss; her eyes closed and her engaged mouth curved into a smile against Ron's. I can see why Lavender was so clingy, she thought dazedly. At long last, the couple broke apart. They gazed at each other. "I love-" they started to say, then burst into giggles. Oh, they could tell each other that later!

Just then, they could here wolf whistles and whoops. Ron and Hermione looked back to see Harry and the other Weasleys staring at them through the window.

"YES!" Ginny bellowed, and she turned to her eldest brother. "Pay up," she ordered, holding out her hand. A disgruntled Bill slapped 10 sickles into her hand, but Ginny was not satisfied. "Nah, nah, nah, you gotta pay everybody else too." Bill dealt out more piles of coins to 6 other people. Hermione looked scandalized.

"You BET on us getting together?!" she cried, staring at the others with her arms still draped lazily over Ron's neck.

"Yup," Harry chortled as he strode in and vanished the cage. "Enough was enough, we said. We wanted you to stop fighting and make up." Hermione and Ron both smiled. "Well, thanks, mate. We appreciate it," the latter said. And with that, the family settled down to enjoy the rest of the holiday in peace.


	2. The Art of Seducing a Woman

**The Art of Seducing a Woman**

Ron Weasley was having a hard time. His girlfriend, Lavender Brown, would not leave him alone. She had become very clingy over the last spring, and Ron wanted nothing more than to break up with her - and getting going with a certain bushy-haired witch…

One evening, Ron was enjoying one of his few moments of privacy in the boys dormitory. No one else was in there. Just then, Katie Bell came in and flopped onto one of the beds.

"Where's Alicia?" Ron asked casually. It was well known that Katie and Gryffindor Quidditch teammate Alicia Spinnet were in a lesbian relationship.

"Having some pumpkin juice," Katie replied. It dawned on Ron then that he could ask Katie about the thoughts that had been brewing in his head for the last several days…dirty thoughts…

He chuckled out loud and sat beside her on the bed. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ron replied. "It's stupid."

"Come on, tell me!"

"How do you seduce a girl?" Ron asked. Katie thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Seducing a girl is easy," she said flatly. "Come here, I'll show you." She stood up and helped Ron to his feet. She wrapped her arms around Ron's waist. Ron giggled nervously, but Katie pulled him flush against her. "To seduce a girl, you have to touch her in all the right places. Each girl has her own weak spots, but there are some common areas that you can touch on just about anyone. First, you have to give her…a light caress…here…" Her hand slipped down Ron's buttocks, feeling and groping him there gently. Ron found himself getting hard at the sensation. Katie cupped his own butt cheek, then the other. "Here…"

"No, no," Ron giggled awkwardly, but Katie would have none of it. She assertively seized Ron's thigh, hoisting his leg up to her hip. "Raise her leg…" she continued.

"Right," Ron processed, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"No, it's true," Katie urged. "Getting her in this position communicates exactly what you want - to shag - and also demonstrates that you are in control. Girls love to be taken as your prisoner…" She tried to lift Ron by his butt, but they stumbled back into the wall. Katie kept him trapped there, and playfully began to hump him, imitating sex. Ron giggled like a fool as he wrestled with her.

"Ok then, you try," Katie instructed. "Hold me like this…" she guided his one arm over her shoulders. "Now, you caress her head," she continued gently, and she brushed back Ron's hairline. "And continue down.." her hand slid over Ron's chest and he squirmed at her touch. "It's ok to be nervous here, but you can't be with her. If it helps, keep your own pace. Take your time."

"Right," Ron agreed. Just then, Alicia returned from having her drink and the lesson was over. Ron had all the tools he needed.

* * *

A few days later, Ron waited nervously by the old oak tree next to the lake. It was in a secluded area of the grounds, far away from the castle, and a favorite private hang-out for him and his friends. In the distance, he could suddenly make out a head of bushy brown hair coming towards him. Hermione Granger. This was it…

As she neared, Ron suppressed the last of his nerves and managed a smile. "Hello," Hermione greeted him with a hug that made his insides do one last flip-flop. "It's so good to see you."

"Same," Ron said almost breathlessly. He could not take his eyes off her. She was so lovely, especially in that Gryffindor uniform with the skirt.

"It's a beautiful day. I'm glad you wanted to come out here and study."

"Yes," Ron replied and a sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through him. He put his arms around her, pulling her close; one hand reached for her cheek. Hermione was startled, but her question of "What are you doing?" contained more curiosity than anxiety.

"I can't take it anymore." Ron hissed and gripping her by the back of the neck, he kissed her passionately.

"Mmm!" Hermione groaned in surprise. As Ron kissed her, she naturally struggled against it, using her hands to push against his torso.

"No," she said, disengaging herself from his lips. "Ron, you have a girlfriend." She said it almost sadly, as if she were reluctant to refuse. There was something in her eyes as well, barely perceptible, Ron noted. Something dark…was it…lust? Encouraged by this, Ron smiled.

"Did you like that?" he asked before kissing her again. Hermione moaned in protest once more, now thrashing her head from side to side to break the lip-lock.

"No, please!" she implored. "I don't want this!" But Ron was already on her once more. "No…No!" Her refusal was only slightly muffled now by Ron's mouth so as to be intelligible. Her arms pushed against him desperately now, but with Ron's one hand at her waist and the other gripping the back of her head, she could not move. She jerked away yet again, even as Ron continued to plant kisses along her face. "No, this isn't right." she concluded. That was all see could say before Ron was on the attack again, his mouth finding his way back to, and consuming, hers.

Ron had her in a vice-like grip now. It was not painful, just strong and firm. Hermione continued to struggle, though she could no longer free her lips from his, much less her body.

"Mmmm….Mmm! Mm-hmm! Hmm!" she groaned, as Ron made his move. Using what Katie had taught him, his hand shifted down from Hermione's waist to stroke her bum. Hermione's pushing and obscured cries reached a fever pitch, a panic at this touch. She pushed at his head, his face now, anything to make him release her. What is he doing? Hermione thought wildly. Why is he touching me -?

Suddenly, she felt her leg hitch up and around Ron's waist. Oddly, there was no resistance here; it was almost involuntary.

And in that moment, everything changed. It was like someone had flipped a switch in Hermione's brain. She suddenly liked this, this side of Ron and what he was making her body do. She thought that she was something of an expert on magic, but this was an entirely new kind.

"Mmm?….Mmmmmmm…" she hummed, her muffled cries turning in sighs of pleasure. Her arm, which had moments before been fighting Ron, now snaked at the elbow around his neck. Her hands played with his hair. Ron held her ever closer, his arms across her back.

And then she kissed him back. They were snogging desperately. Triumphant, Ron began to dip her backwards. Hermione's murmurs turned fearful for a moment, as she felt herself go backwards with no balance, but Ron had her. They landed softly on a stone bench that was there. As they kissed, the pair thrashed along on the seat like a pair of eels. Hermione's hands danced along Ron's face and draped along his body as he held her, and they rolled around in each other's embrace. Ron stroked Hermione's cheek as he feasted upon her puffy, full mouth. Ron finally let up on her lips and kissed her face. Hermione sighed, her eyes half-closed out of pleasure as he ravished her. Another peck on the lips, and then he stopped to lovingly brush the hair out of her face. Both were breathing heavily, panting. Staring at each other, they chuckled and shared another, far more chaste kiss. Hermione was his now.

* * *

Later that afternoon found Ron and Hermione in the prefect's bathroom, having wild sex in one of the ornate glass showers. Ron kissed Hermione's neck, her shoulders, all over her naked body from behind her as she leaned and writhed with pleasure against him. They kissed some more, gorging on each other's mouths like it was the only sustenance on Earth. Ron suddenly broke away and knelt before her at her feet.

"Uh…Uhhhhh…." Hermione groaned and gasped as Ron's mouth tasted her womanhood. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she pressed against the glass pane for support, her breath coming in rough spurts through her nose, misting against the glass.

* * *

That evening, Ron reported back to Katie Bell on his escapade. "Oh, yeah, it was awesome, just like in the movies. At first she was like, 'No, no, no!' and then she was like 'Yes, yes, yes!' I didn't think it was possible." Katie laughed throughout his explanation, her case rested.

"You see what I mean? They're all tarts at some level."

"I just want to grab and fuck her till she can't walk, make her take my thing and yank on it, and I'll be like 'Yeah, come on you little slut!'

"Stop it." Katie suddenly said with such calm reserve that Ron paused in his imaginings. "Don't ever say that." Ron tried to laugh it off, embarrassed, but Katie shook her head. "Never." Both felt that they had had quite enough seduction for one day.


	3. Take Me Instead at Malfoy Manor

**Take Me Instead at Malfoy Manor**

Ron Weasley was panicked. He, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been captured on their mission to find the Horcruxes by Death Eaters. The prisoners had been taken to Malfoy Manor. Now, Bellatrix Lestrange was debating about what to do with them.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback," she instructed the sadistic werewolf. "Wait," she suddenly uttered, having second thoughts. "All except…except for the Mudblood." Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure and Ron's blood ran cold.

"NO!" Ron screamed. "You can have me, keep me!" Bellatrix hit him across the face, the sound echoing across the room.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she spat. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book."

"Yeah, but she hasn't lied to you, has she?" Ron countered, desperate to protect the girl he loved from harm. "I faked being ill with Spattergroit, remember? My family has always hated your regime, we are rebels. Wouldn't you rather squash that than punish someone simply for being of a lower status?"

Bellatrix considered this. Ron seemed to have appealed to her darker nature, used her own Death Eater logic against her. She smiled, liking what she had heard.

"Very well," she snarled. "Greyback, take Potter and the Mudblood down to the cellar, but do nothing more to them…yet." Ron sighed with relief, but Hermione looked close to tears. Ron was sacrificing himself for her. It was the sweetest thing he had ever done. She had to let him know; there may not be another chance…

Despite being bound together, Hermione wriggled to get as close as she could to Ron. She stretched herself up and gently placed a tender kiss upon his lips. Ron's eyes softened instantly, and he kissed her in return with as much gentleness as possible. At least, he could let her know how much he loved her. He could carry the taste of her mouth to his grave soon. Hermione's tears fell onto his face.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, her voice strangely hoarse. Ron felt a surge of happiness rush through him. If it weren't for these cursed ropes, he'd have his arms around her, no question. He felt as though with Hermione's love and her kiss, nothing Bellatrix might do could touch him.

"Awww…" came a sarcastic voice: Bellatrix. She and the Death Eaters had frozen in mid-kibitz to watch the romantic moment. "How sweet. I hate sweet!" At that moment, Greyback cut the ropes and dragged Harry and Hermione to the stairs. Bellatrix dragged Ron by his hair to the center of the room. Ron craned his eyes to see Hermione until the last. And he vowed to himself that he would survive whatever came next, so that he could tell Hermione that he loved her back.

Harry and Hermione were thrown into the cellar. Moments later, they heard loud yells as Bellatrix employed the Cruciatus Curse on Ron. Hermione came apart, burying her face and sobs into Harry's shirtfront as she listened to Ron's screams…


	4. Room of Requirement Kiss: Ron's POV

**Room of Requirement Kiss: Ron's POV**

Ron Weasley felt very pleased with himself. He had managed to enter the Chamber of Secrets using Parseltongue, and then he and Hermione had recovered Basilisk fangs and used them to destroy Hufflepuff's Cup. Another Horcrux down!

The pair returned to the Room of Requirement, where Harry was waiting for them. They explained what they had done and Harry seemed just as pleased as they were. As the battle continued to rage outside the little sanctuary, Ron suddenly remembered something.

"Hang on! We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchens, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Ron seriously. "I mean, we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbys, do we? We can't order them to die for us…"

A sudden clatter made him look up…just in time for a force to bulldoze into him and have his lips devoured. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. He was….Kissing. Hermione.

Ron dropped everything without being aware of it. All he wanted to do was grab Hermione and snog her good and proper. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her flush against him. Then, he closed his eyes out of sheer enjoyment and lifted her clean off the ground; he felt Hermione let out a little squeal into his mouth. Next second, her arms were tightly clinging to his neck and shoulders (probably so she could steady herself) and her legs folded around his waist. Ron felt himself violently shake from the contact. The feel of her skin upon his own…it was intoxicating and it made his senses imagine what it would be like to do unspeakably dirty things to her in a bed or the shower or on the floor…

Oh so gently, his hands shifted so they were holding her bum, to keep her up. And that felt deliriously wonderful. He never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again in his life…

"OI! There's a WAR going on here!" a voice - Harry's voice - bellowed, but even then it seemed millions of miles away.

Ron and Hermione let the moment die, but they regretted it instantly as Harry started to berate them and had the audacity to ask them to hold everything in until the mission was over. Ron and Hermione set about gathering fangs, both pink in the face. At least, they told themselves, they had seized that now rather than never.


	5. Chamber of Secrets Kiss: Hermione's POV

**Chamber of Secrets Kiss**

Down in the dank Chamber, Ron pulled a basilisk fang from the giant snake's rotting corpse. Hermione was retrieving Hufflepuff's Cup from her beaded bag. Ron approached her.

"You do it," he told her. It only made sense; he and Harry had each had the chance to destroy a Horcrux.

"I can't," Hermione balked, her voice tiny and fearful.

"Yes, you can," Ron countered gently, pressing the fang into her hand.

They placed the cup on the ground and knelt on either side of it. Ron was suddenly gripped by a terrible fear that the Cup might put up a fight and torture Hermione, just as the locket had done to him. But before he could change his mind about letting Hermione stab, she had plunged the fang into the Cup.

Instantly, water poured out of the Cup and began to rise and flow fast. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her back up the Chamber, they retreated backward as a wall of water rushed at them. The liquid morphed into what looked like an angry face, and then overtook them. Ron and Hermione were drenched from head to toe; they looked like they had just emerged from a rainstorm or run through a waterfall.

The Chamber was still except for the sound of trickling water and the pair's heavy breathing. The next second, before either of them made a conscious choice or even realized what they were doing, they rushed into each other's arms and kissed.

Hermione groaned in pleasure as Ron's lips conquered hers and his hands ran circles up and down her back. She wound her hands around his strong body and gave him a kiss just as passionate in return. Her dearest wish, her dream of kissing him had at last come true, and she felt her heart would burst from happiness. She was soaked, she was a mess, and she did not care, because Ron did not care because he was kissing her as though she was the most beautiful creature in the world. She enveloped herself in his scent and felt she would faint or swoon from all the wonderful sensory sensations she was experiencing.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other. Each regarded the other for a moment, dumbfounded, before breaking into giggles. They had finally confessed their feelings…and it had felt magical. Hermione hoped, with all her heart, and vowed, that it would not be the last time she kissed the youngest Weasley boy. And it would not be.


	6. A Lulling Sleep

**A Lulling Sleep**

Ron Weasley was relieved. The Battle of Hogwarts was over. Voldemort was dead. They had won.

After meeting in Dumbledore's office and destroying the Elder Wand, Harry had peeled off to be by himself, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Ron stared at the girl he had loved for a long time, but never had the courage to admit his feelings to. Hermione was so lovely.

"What should we do now?" he asked. Hermione yawned.

"Sleep," she answered simply. Then, suddenly: "Last one to the Common Room is a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" She took off running. Ron recovered quickly and laughed.

"Oh, I don't think so!" He sprinted after her.

She beat him there of course. Yet, not by a lot and Ron managed to catch up with her in the sitting area. He tackled her from behind, and both tumbled onto the carpet.

"No! No-o!" Hermione laughed hysterically. Ron was on top of her, playfully pinning her arms down to keep her from fighting him off. Both were panting from running. She giggled like a schoolgirl…until suddenly, Ron bent over her and gave her a soft, loving kiss. Hermione was surprised, but delighted and reciprocated. All that could be heard was the smack as Ron and Hermione's lips captured, released, then captured and released each other again - broken only by Hermione's content sighs, purrs and whimpers. "Mmm…ahhh…"

Ron moved on to kiss her neck and exposed skin. As he progressed downward, a giddy and delirious Hermione began to regain her senses.

"Ron," she breathed. "Wait…" Ron had reached her midriff, and was now kissing the soft flesh of her stomach. "Please…" Hermione wriggled away with purpose, gently pushing Ron back. Ron abruptly halted in his worship of her. Hermione looked sad, almost pained.

"Is it the curse?" Ron asked, though he already knew the answer. He should have known better. He did not want to hurt Hermione or any of the wounds from her torture at Malfoy Manor.

"Uh-huh." Hermione nodded. She ran her fingers over the spot that Ron was kissing moments before. "She kicked me in the ribs…"

Ron was torn. He had finally mustered up the courage to show her his feelings, and he wanted more. He wanted her. But he could not do that if Hermione felt she might be hurt.

But perhaps Hermione's reluctance wasn't due to physical pain, although she had been quick to say so. Maybe her real hesitation came from the fact that she did not feel worthy enough; that she deemed her body too ugly and stained to deserve such physical love and homage. To test this theory (and maybe also reassure her) he slipped back the long sleeves of her shirt, to reveal the ugly scar on her arm. 8 letters. 1 word: MUDBLOOD. He tenderly kissed each letter, as if it was something precious, and not hideous. And in a way, it was precious. The letters proved to him Hermione's bravery, her survival. It should be viewed as a badge of honor, not a curse.

"I. Love. You. Hermione. Jean. Granger." he confessed, punctuating each word with a kiss on her arm. Hermione gave a small smile, touched.

"Do you mean that?" Ron looked at her.

"I can prove it," he told her eagerly. And with that, he scooped her up, bridal-style and carried her up to the girls' dormitories and her room. He placed her gently on her bed. He lay down beside her. "Hermione….?"

"Yes?"

"May I…show you…how much I love you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She could understand what he was really asking. And suddenly, she felt ready. She nodded. Ron kissed her, and Hermione kissed him back. As the kiss became more intense they tugged at each other's clothes, stripping each other until they were only in their undergarments. They paused in their kissing to almost ceremoniously remove the last articles: Ron his boxers; Hermione her underwear and bra. They gazed at each other.

"Ron? Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Mm-hmm."

Ron thought for a moment. "If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop immediately." Hermione nodded. Slowly, Ron lowered his manhood into Hermione's vagina. Hermione felt her toes curl. She arched her back and clawed her fingers into Ron's back, letting out a small yelp. Ron stopped instantly.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm getting used to it," Hermione admitted, and already the pain was beginning to ebb and it began to feel wonderful, the feeling of Ron inside her.

Slowly, the pair began to rock back and forth in sync, trying to find a rhythm. Ron picked up the pace, thrusting his dick into Hermione over and over again. Hermione's cries of pleasure grew with every thrust he made. He was hitting her in just the right spot. God, she was so close.

"Oh, god, yes, that's it, Ron! Harder, faster…" she begged. Her wish was Ron's command and he went even more intensely. Finally, Hermione's walls shuddered and she let out one final cry. "Ron!"

The orgasm split over her, cascading like a wave. A moment later, Ron let out a growl and collapsed on top of her as his orgasm arrived. He was spent. Their juices mixed and they just stayed there, panting, sweating, shaking, in each other's arms. Hermione's hand curved behind Ron's neck and she gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you, 'Mione," Ron admitted.

Hermione fell asleep soon after. Ron stayed up watching her. It was the most wonderful feeling, his naked body pressed against her own immaculate form. It made him imagine a life, a future with her. He imagined marrying her, making love to her, seeing her pregnant with and giving birth to his children. They would raise little red-haired, bookish Weasleys together. Lavender's snogging sessions are nothing compared to this, Ron thought. And with that, he fell into a lulling sleep.


End file.
